


My Bursting Bride

by Azelto



Category: Julian Casablancas - Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Omorashi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelto/pseuds/Azelto
Summary: Julian is about to be married, but there is one problem: he is desperate to use the bathroom, and his wedding dress is far too complicated to take off.
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Original Male Character
Kudos: 16





	My Bursting Bride

Zel proposed to Julian on a moonlit street lined with trees. The ring fit his finger perfectly, the single amethyst glittering in the night.

In the days that followed, they planned their wedding together. As they sat in their living room looking at outfits online, Julian asked what sort of suit Zel would have him wear. But Zel shook his head.

“Oh Julian, you know that won’t do.”

“What do you mean?” Julian asked. “I thought you liked it when I dress up.”

“Of course I do, but this is our  _ wedding _ .” Zel took the laptop from Julian and showed him a picture. “Surely something like this would suit you much better.”

The picture showed a lilac wedding dress, the skirt embroidered with pink and white flowers and long enough to cover almost the entire width of the aisle. There was no fabric on the back; other than three strings of pearls draped horizontally across the space, there was nothing to cover Julian’s back if he were to wear it.

Julian drew in a breath. He had never worn a dress before. “Are you sure it will suit me?”

“Of course it will suit you!” Zel looked as if Julian had asked the silliest question in the world. “You’re naturally beautiful, you’d look good in anything. Trust me, anyone who sees you wearing that dress will be too stunned to speak.”

* * *

On the day of the wedding, Julian made a fatal mistake: because he knew the day was going to be long, he had drank a coffee before getting into the dress. The dress, which took two other people to help him put on, and which he wouldn’t be able to take off by himself.

When the need to use the bathroom came, there was nothing he could do. He and his bridesmen had had far too much to do and now he was running late and there was no time for a bathroom break before he left. The carriage would arrive in ten minutes and he knew it would take way longer than that to take the dress off and then put it back on again.

The carriage was white and trimmed with lilac, pulled by two white horses. Even with the driver giving him a hand, it was difficult for Julian to get inside with how big the skirt of the dress was. Plus the movement of being lifted did nothing to ease his needy bladder.

Despite the journey being no more than a few miles, it seemed to last for hours on end as Julian’s bladder was teased and rocked by the movements of the carriage. Would he get into trouble if he were to just go on the seat? Judging by how heavy he felt, the stain it would leave was likely to be large, so he didn’t want to risk it. Luckily the size of the skirt meant that nobody could see him squeezing his legs together.

The ceremony was held outside, in a clearing near the edge of a small forest. Getting out of the carriage was worse than getting in; the impact that jumping down onto the floor had on his bladder made him gasp, and he had to take a moment to stay in a crouched position and try to get his bladder back under control.

“Jules, are you OK?” Albert, one of his bridesmen, asked.

“Uh… yeah, I’m fine.” Julian shook his head as he tried to come up with an excuse. “Just… just nerves, is all.”

He swallowed, then led the procession towards the clearing.

* * *

Zel’s jaw dropped the moment Julian entered the clearing.

He felt ruined, devastated by his beauty.

There was not a single person whom the dress could have suited better. The soft lilacs and pinks against his olive skin, the way it showed off the line of his hips, the curve of his shoulders, on full display for the world to see. Even the moles on Julian’s left cheek seemed somehow accentuated by the dress.

Then Zel smirked, for he could  _ feel _ , not just see, the sheer envy in the faces of the guests. What they wouldn’t have given to possess this beautiful creature, this nymph of the forest. But he was all his; and everyone knew what the two of them would be doing after the ceremony was over.

Would it be shameful if he interrupted his own wedding to take Julian off into the forest and have his way with him before the vows had even been spoken?

The neckline of the dress was low enough to expose not only Julian’s collarbones, but also the mole on his chest. After they were married Zel would have stern words with Julian about this mole - he was not to show it in public, for it belonged only to his husband who did not wish him to tempt others with his body’s imperfections. But for now he would leave it, let the guests be driven insane by the view of what they could not have.

When Julian came to stand next to him in front of the officiator, Zel realised that something was not quite right. Julian appeared to be trembling a little bit, and his movements seemed stiff. He didn’t think it was nerves… perhaps he was unwell in some way?

Before he could wonder any further, the officiator spoke, and the ceremony began.

* * *

Julian had hoped he would enjoy the ceremony, being shown off like this in front of so many people. But now his need had become so great that it was becoming more of an ordeal than a celebration. There was music and even poetry, but he didn’t care for any of it. If he were in his normal clothes he would make his excuses and go behind a tree. But the hoops in the skirt of the dress made it impossible to even bend over, let alone lift up the skirt so he could aim.

When it came to the vows, he tried to speak as fast as possible. But he and Zel had chosen the vows themselves, and he worried that if he rushed them the guests might think he didn’t care about his husband-to-be, or that he found the ceremony boring. He did his best to speak them clearly and with love in his voice, but he made more than a few slip-ups and stammers. And he noticed the look of concern on Zel’s face.

The moment the officiator declared them married, Julian couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief. He signed the register as quickly as possible, before he and Zel walked back down the aisle arm in arm.

“Is something wrong?” Zel whispered in his ear as the guests cheered.

“I really, really,  _ really _ have to go to the bathroom.”

He heard Zel draw in a breath.

Julian looked around in desperation. “Is there somewhere we can, like… I really have to go, could you… take me somewhere private and help me get out of this dress? It’s getting painful.”

To his relief, Zel nodded and cleared his throat. “Sorry to interrupt, dear guests, but my husband and I need to have a private chat. We, er… want to discuss the photo shoot.”

The photo shoot: Julian had forgotten all about that. But at least Zel was going to sort him out now, so he wouldn’t have to worry about being photographed while desperate.

Zel led Julian further into the forest, to another much smaller clearing where they wouldn’t be overheard.

But instead of helping him take the dress off, Zel kissed him on the lips.

“Zel, what…?”

“My bursting bride…” Zel smiled. His pupils were dilated. “So beautiful and yet so desperate… would you do something for me, Julian?”

“What is it? Can you hurry up and take this -”

“I want you to hold it for me, until we get back to the hotel. We will have our photos taken, and only I will know how swollen your bladder is, how violently your legs are trembling under your skirt. Your need will be our secret, and ours alone.”

Julian shuddered, but this time it wasn’t all because of his need. Just like how they played in the bedroom, Zel would be using him again. His desperation would be Zel’s pleasure. Under Zel’s gaze he became something rare, his imperfections exquisite. Such as his moles, or… his need to urinate.

* * *

Somehow Julian’s desperation, with the new knowledge that Zel was so aroused by it, made the photo shoot feel even more intimate than it would have done if he were empty. His body now belonged to Zel, and his bladder was no exception.

As they stood facing each other below a ray of sunlight that passed through the trees, Zel could see the desperation in Julian’s eyes, how it pained him, and how honoured he felt to be used. Every time the photographer’s camera flashed, it captured this desperation forever.

And now Zel was able to look at Julian’s dress from behind: Julian’s back was completely exposed, inviting caresses, making Zel want to cover him in bite marks. The way his shoulder blades looked against the white of the pearls… any photograph of him wouldn’t look out-of-place in a world-class gallery.

Under his skirt, Julian’s legs were indeed trembling. Just the click of the camera was enough to disturb his bladder, made it want to leak. But he had not been permitted to go, so he would not. Every time they posed he had to squeeze his legs together, or cross them if he could. And even if it were acceptable for him to hold himself, the dress’s bulk prevented him from doing so.

Then at long last, all of the photos were taken and they were free to go back to their hotel, which was within walking distance from the forest. The day had been arranged so that Zel would have enough time to enjoy Julian before the reception took place.

* * *

When the hotel room door closed behind them and they were finally alone together, Zel gave Julian a long, deep kiss. He could feel Julian’s lips trembling, hear his heavy breathing, putting so much effort into holding so much in. Zel grabbed a fistful of his hair. He loved how long and thick Julian’s hair was, loved to pull it when they were in bed. But he didn’t want to pull it too hard now, otherwise he might make Julian have an accident.

Kneeling down, Zel lifted Julian’s skirt up over his head, then crawled underneath it.

Julian wore lilac stockings to match his dress, although these were a secret that only he and Zel knew about. He watched Julian’s legs tremble, the way his thighs wobbled as they did so. He placed a hand on Julian’s left thigh, fingers travelling upwards until he reached his lilac silk panties. There was already a sizeable stain on the panties, a darker patch where he had been unable to hold back a few leaks and drips.

From up above he heard Julian let out a whimper, and Julian shifted from foot to foot.

“Have you been dribbling?” Zel asked.

Julian’s voice came back a little muffled, “Yes, I couldn’t help it, I couldn’t stop it coming out.”

“So  _ needy _ .” Zel tutted. “Well, I suppose it’s going to have to come out at some point. But first, I have an idea.”

Once he had emerged back out from under Julian’s skirt, Zel took Julian’s hand and led him to the en-suite bathroom. It was spacious enough for anyone wearing casual clothes, but for Julian moving around caused more than a little difficulty.

“Let me see you try to go. Being in front of the toilet must be making your bladder awfully excited.”

Despite knowing that any attempts at relief would be futile, Julian tried anyway, for the sole purpose of pleasing his new husband.

The size of the skirt prevented him from standing too close to the toilet, so all he could do was try to gather the skirt while standing up, unable to bend over because of the hoops. But the hoops wouldn’t let him move the skirt any further up than his knees. And that was while using both hands to hold the fabric, leaving him unable to free himself and aim.

The alternative option of sitting down didn’t seem promising either. After straining to gather as much of the fabric as he could, Julian just about managed to lift it up enough to let him sit down on the toilet. But even this close to relief, he still couldn't go: for he was still wearing his panties, and the hoops made it impossible for him to reach down and take them off.

“So close.” Zel smirked. “To think is it but a single piece of fabric that prevents you from indulging in relief.”

Feeling his bladder start to lose control from the temptation, Julian stood up and took some deep breaths.

And then his whole body started to shudder, and didn’t stop. Julian felt the pee trying to force its way out, now fed up of being inside him. He squeezed his thighs together, but this time that didn’t seem to work.

From where Zel stood, he couldn’t see droplets appearing. But he could hear them dripping onto the floor, the sound echoing around the bathroom. And then Julian heaved a sigh, and from between his legs there came a loud hissing sound, followed by the splashing of liquid. The irony that Julian was right in front of the toilet, but was wetting himself because he was unable to use it, was not lost on Zel.

A dark stain started to grow at the front of Julian’s skirt. Wanting to see the show up close, Zel dived under it a second time.

The pee was soaking Julian’s panties beyond recognition, a thick stream flowing from a fixed point in the lower front of them. Droplets fell down Julian’s legs, dark streaks forming on his stockings. And from above Zel could hear Julian’s whimpers of relief, relief of finally giving up and letting everything come out. The puddle on the floor was a deep yellow against the white bathroom tiles; coupled with the smell, this meant there was no question as to what it was. When they eventually called the cleaner, there were no excuses that they could make, other than that Julian hadn't had time to get out of his dress.

A deep sigh signalled the end of the flow. A last few drips splashed onto the puddle, and then it was over.

Zel once again came back out into the open, to gaze at his bride. The dress was ruined; not even the dry cleaners could save it now. But Zel wanted to keep it, the stain a reminder of how desperate Julian could become. He also had Julian’s pee in his hair, and some of it on his suit. But this only served to turn him on even more.

“Julian.” Zel looked him straight in the eye. “Before we get cleaned up, I am going to bed you in that dress, stained or not. I will lift up the back of your skirt, and claim you from behind.”

Now it was Julian’s turn to let out a heavy breath. It would be messy and it would be hard, and when they came down for the reception, everyone would know what they had just done. As his husband, Zel now had complete ownership of Julian’s body and his bladder, and he was his to ruin as he pleased.


End file.
